


to begin again

by genresavvy



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>single parents with kids in the same class au</p>
            </blockquote>





	to begin again

"Another bake sale?" Shane shook her head, turning to face Oliver, "Good lord, haven’t they learned from the past not to ask me to attempt to bake something?"

"Apparently not. Why don’t you just buy some from the supermarket?"

“ _I would_ , but Cheryl gets all judge-y when you bring in something that isn’t home made.” She paused, “I mean, not that she isn’t judge-y whenever she sees the cookies I’ve made. She’s a fairly judgmental person all around, when it comes down to it.”

"Perhaps…I could make two batches of cookies, and you could pass off one of them as your own, saving your from Cheryl’s judgement."

"That would be fantastic, Oliver!" She grinned, "Thank you."


End file.
